Time Flies
by Rally-EF
Summary: After the pilots have destroyed their gundams, they all went separate ways. Heero and Duo went to college! But Heero finds out he has a bad illness...Shonen-ai ^^; (First fanfic...so..hope its okay!)


Disclaimer: =P Yeah, as much as I wish I did, I don't own Gundam Wing ::sniff:: so don't get mad at me and stuff XP  
  
Time Flies... "It seems like the war was a billion years ago, doesn't it?" Duo stated. Some of the others agreed. Although, the war wasn't too long ago, for all of them were now around their early 20's. The war and the gundams are all in the past.  
  
Except for the part that along the years, Heero has developed an unknown illness. No one knows how he got it, and doctors are looking for a cure.  
  
"Hey, Heero. Doing last - moment homework?" Duo snickered, finding Heero on their dorms' computer. Dorm, you ask? Well, ever since the war ended, and they destroyed their gundams, the pilots have all decided to settle down and work more in school - well now it's college. "Yeah," responded Heero. "Tomorrow's Saturday. What do you think we can do?" Duo asked his roommate. Heero shut off the computer and turned around in the chair. "Beats me, aren't you and Quatre supposed to be in charge of that?" Heero replied, getting up. Heero put his hand to his head and grabbed the chair to support him to stand up. "Whoa! Hey, are you okay?" Duo asked worriedly. Noticing Duo's concern in his voice, Heero just walked past him, a little off balance. "I'm fine." Heero said, but it didn't stop Duo from grabbing his arm to help. Heero pulled away, "I'm fine!" he could've yelled but he was interrupted by some bad coughs. "Sure, sure. But just in case, you should get some rest." Duo pointed to Heero's bed. Heero just stared at Duo with sorrowful and tired eyes, then stumbling to his bed. He was going to say something once he sat down, but he was overcome by worse coughs. "Let me get you something to drink," Duo suggested till he heard "No!" He turned around to see his brunette roommate struggling towards him. "I don't want people to be waiting on me." Heero walked passed him, keeping his hands on the walls to keep him up. Duo shrugged, knowing he can never get through to Heero. As Duo layed in bed, he heard the TV. turn on in the living room. "When will he notice how much rest he needs?" Duo whispered to himself, hoping Heero would at least fall asleep on the couch.  
  
Morning finally came, and Duo just woke up with a good yawn. Still half asleep, he walked out to the small kitchen to get something to eat. Suddenly, as he reached for some bread, re remembered about Heero. He leaned over, peeking through the doorway, at first not noticing the blood that ran down the corner of Heero's mouth. "What the hell!?" Duo ran over to the couch, clenching Heero's shoulders. "Heero! Wake up, damnit!" Heero's eyes slowly opened. Duo smiled, then gave an angry look and threw Heero back. "Hey! What's your problem?!" Heero rubbed his head. "YOU scared ME half to death!!" Duo exclaimed. Heero became confused, "You're the one scaring me, Duo." Duo paused, "You have blood on your mouth..." At that, Heero touched the corners of his mouth with his fingertips, feeling fresh blood. Half terrorized, Heero looked at Duo. "Maybe you should see a doctor." Duo walked slowly back into the kitchen. And that's what he did, he knew how much Duo cared, so as much as he didn't want to, he called for an appointment at the doctors.  
  
Duo was gone to one of his college classes, so Heero was free to do what he wanted to do. It was 2:00PM and his appointment was at 3:00PM, so he had an hour he could burn. He went to a central market for something to eat. After he was done, he felt faint. As if he was going to collapse right there. He put his hand up to feel his sweaty forehead as he walked slowly to his car, trying to keep his balance steady. Luckily, he was able to get to his appointment on time. Meanwhile, Duo got back from his classes early. But he got worried because he didn't find Heero, nor any form of a note. Duo took out his cell phone, since Relena was kind enough to give all the pilots their own cell phone. He tried calling Heero, but no answer.  
  
"What if something happened to him?" Was all that could race through Duo's head. "What if...he's gone and done suicide again? Should I call police? Qautre? Relena?! Or should I look for him myself?" He finally decided, "Call Qautre and look." he nodded and smiled at his idea. "Hello, Heero Yuy, is it? Your doctor is out so I'm filling in for him." the new doctor said, leading Heero down a hall to a small and blank room. "Do you know if they found anything out?" Heero asked. "Well, we got the results back from the hospital, and it seems like your blood isn't clotting right and your heart is failing in a way that hasn't been discovered before." she said, looking at the papers on her clipboard. "Am...I going to die?" Heero had to ask. "It is most likely....and by the research so far, it doesn't look like you're going to last the rest of the year." she said sadly. "And no medicine? No cure?" Heero asked, he's come this far and he doesn't want to die now, not after all the times he's tried suicide. She shook her head, "There's no cure yet. But we have medicines to help slow the illness down for you."  
  
Back at the dorm, Duo was about to open the door right when Heero opened it before he could. "Heero! What happened?" Duo whined. Heero didn't say anything, just threw a little bag on the floor as he walked over to sit on the couch. He picked up the plastic bag, looking at it's contents. "You went to see the doctors!" Duo smiled, thinking that his pilot friend usually doesn't like listening to him. "Yeah..." Heero replied as more of a whisper. Duo looked at him, Heero slumped over so his arms rested on his knees. "What did they say?" The braided boy walked over to his friend. Heero stood up quickly, "Nothing helpful." he started coughing. "Ah! Okay okay! You know I'm just looking out for you..." Duo smiled as he sweat dropped. "Well, don't!" Heero snapped, "I can take care of myself!" Suddenly, Heero plopped down on one knee, wincing, and grabbing his chest. Duo's smile turned into a worried frown. He wished things could be like they used to. He misses the fun days all the pilots had together. How Heero would get annoyed at him most of the time, Qautre holding picnics or parties, seeing Trowa work as a clown in the circus, or how Wufei would always talk to his gundam. But now, everything is so different. Sure, they all still see each other at school when Trowa wasn't working, or if Wufei wasn't helping Sally-Po, or if Qautre isn't having a crisis. They always see Relena and Hilde around though.  
  
"Poor, Heero..." Duo thought to himself as he got down next to his friend. He could hear Heero's heavy breathing. "Duo," he said finally when his breathing got a little better, "Remember all those times when people was sure I was dead?" Duo nodded, "Yeah, the last option in your battle kind of stuff." "Yeah, well I think I'm going to die....and this time I don't think I'll be coming back." Duo was in shock, "What? What do you mean!? If you take your medications, you'd be alright!" Heero shook his head while coughing, feeling blood ooze through his fingers. "Duo...." Heero said, more like whispered, in the most sincere way Duo has never heard him say before. But before Heero could say any more, Heero fainted, falling forwards into Duo's arms.  
  
Heero could hear his name being called. 'That sounds like,' he thought to himself while opening his eyes slowly. "Heero! How are you feeling?" Quatre asked. He saw all of his friends towering over him. Heero let out a whining moan, pulling his covers up so it covered his face and turning over facing the wall. "Seems like he's fine." someone stated. "Well, okay. I guess he doesn't want to go to the shooting gallery." Duo shrugged as he and the group of friends left the room. Heero pulled down his covers to sit up, "Fine! I'm up!" he yelled, hearing laughter from the other room.  
  
"He took his medicine today so I think he'll be alright!" Duo whispered to Quatre. 'Yeah, I'm doing okay right now...' Heero thought, although he still had pains in his chest. All the pilots put on their shooting gear, ear muffs and vests and goggles, all picking out their favorite gunning, shooting the paper-dummy. Afterwards, it was getting pretty late, so the pilots all said their goodbyes and soon went their separate ways. "So, how are you feeling?" Duo asked once they got to their dorm. "Alot better than I have for a while." Heero answered. And he was! Duo noticed that Heero slept peacefully the rest of the night, which he hasn't slept that good in weeks. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Duo was woken up by a disturbing sound, a few minutes later, Heero came out of the bathroom. He plopped down on the end of Duo's bed since it was closer. "Are you throwing up now?" Duo asked as he sat up to see Heero. "It's the meds." He stated. He winced and fidgeted from aches. Duo then got up and helped Heero back to his own bed then got the medicines. "No! I won't take them." Heero refused like a little child when Duo offered the pills and a glass of water. Heero sat up straight, "You know what! I've killed myself enough times to withstand death!" Duo laughed, "That's for sure! I remember one time when I had to self- destruct, but it didn't work. I still don't know how it got disconnected from my gundam." Duo looked at Heero strangely when he fell silent. "I...I disconnected it." Heero confessed. Duo stared at him, "Oh! So it's okay for you to do suicide, but not anyone else!?" Duo yelled, nut in more of a joke. "Yep, sorry." Heero smirked. Heero got up. "Where are you going?" Duo asked, getting up to follow him. He followed him outside the college, Heero started running, jumping over benches or fences as if he was in the Olympics. He suddenly got pretty energetic, Duo laughed. He ran over to Heero who had laid down on a hill of grass, laughing. "I haven't laughed this much since...I met that little girl and her dog came up to me." Heero remembered that clearly, which brought him about thinking of death. Duo sat next to his friend, practically reading his mind, "Hey, cheer up, Heero!" He smiled, but noticed that his roommate just kept staring at the sky. Out of nowhere, Heero started coughing which caused him to sit upright. Once he did, blood gushed out. Duo rushed up to help him but Heero flew himself back to where Duo could catch him. "Duo," Heero tried to give a small laugh but coughed instead, "Dying hurts like hell." Heero had hoped he would laugh at that like Trowa did, but it didn't. That time, he was a pinch away from death but was saved by Trowa, which made it funny. Duo felt like shaking him or slapping some sense into him. "You're not dying!" 'He can't..." he also thought. Heero hacked up more blood, some got on Duo's clothes, but he didn't care. "Yeah, I am. I'm losing too much blood, plus the doctors said I wouldn't last long...but it feels like I'm not even going to last another day." "Damn doctors, can't get anything right..." Duo shut his eyes tightly to keep a tear from coming out. "Are you going to get all sappy on me?" Heero smiled. Duo wanted to say yes, but couldn't, knowing what Heero would say. "I just don't want to lose my best friend." The short haired brunette finally calmed down and stopped coughing. He closed his eyes, which led Duo to freak out. "Heero?" Deathscythe's pilot asked softly, his long braid blowing in the wind. "Yeah?" Heero struggled to reply. "I...." Duo sniffed a tear back, trying to find the right words to say, "I love you..." Duo noticed his friend was trying to give his best smile, knowing how the Wing Gundam's pilot would never share his true emotions. "You should know that. You'll always be loved. Not just by me, but everyone else, too. Just to let you know." The braided pilot was thinking too much, he didn't want his best friend to die. He wondered how he got the illness. Wondering why *he* had to go. Why didn't the medicine work? "I'll miss you, Duo. You always could cheer things up. Just, when I'm gone...don't be sad, okay? Be happy, like you always are." Heero lifted his hand to touch Duo's chin. Gravity soon came to let the limp arm rest on the ground.  
  
"Heero..." Duo shook the other ex-pilot gently, but didn't get any response. "Okay...I'll be happy, but...I'll miss you, Heero." Duo whispered, bending down to give a light kiss on Heero's lips. 


End file.
